


Breaking promises

by cyaneidae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Spoilers, Slight fluff, likely post-ADOS, otherwise it's G more or less, post-reunion, rated for language, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaneidae/pseuds/cyaneidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The promise I broke wasn't a promise at all--after all, when you have a face like this and a brother like mine you don't need to promise to follow buggering courtesies."</p>
<p>-A Sansan one-shot about long-ago promises and how easily careless banter can lead to accidental confessions. (Post potential reunion but without spoilers for any of the books)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking promises

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my evernote account for at least a month and a half, waiting to be fully edited and published. Due to the time that's passed since I had the idea for this, I'm not sure if I had originally wanted to add more to this or leave it as is. I'm opting for the former right now, seeing as I haven't had further inspiration. If I get inspired later, I will re-open this work--for now, it stands alone and is complete.
> 
> Oh and this is my first S/S fic, so I apologize if the characterizations are a bit off/brief. Regardless, hope you enjoy!

_Her and her damned chirps...  
_

He still forgets how much she isn't the scared girl anymore, easily silenced by a quip, and rues the fact that she also knows him far better than he would like; if it weren't for the flush on her face he wouldn't have believed just moments before the joke had been on her.

"I don't think you'll like the answer to that," he responds, his face hardening into a scowl.

Angry blue eyes still regard his eyes closely and he turns away before she can see the answer in them. A hand darts out and grabs his face before he can move out of reach, however, and he automatically moves to grab her wrist, pulling her hand off his face.

"Since you're so fucking eager to know, little bird, I won't spare you the details." He searches her face for regret, hesitation, and finds nothing but angry determination. _Regret she will feel soon enough, asking such a question._

"The promise _I_ broke wasn't a promise at all--after all, when you have a face like _this_ and a brother like mine you don't need to promise to follow buggering courtesies like not aspiring for things above your station, to not desire a lady's affections when you're a ruddy dog. Face is good enough to scare all highborn ladies away with just a glance, and I had more pressing problems to worry about--like making sure my damned brother didn't slay me in my sleep.

"So it wasn't exactly _hard_ to say 'aye, I promise not to desire any highborn maidens,' a promise made lest I break all social standards."

He had originally planned on stopping there, to stalk back to his chambers (he's itching to grab a wineskin from the kitchens on the way--old habits die hard)...but he finds himself eager to shut her up for awhile, to wipe the look off her face, and the words just keep spilling out of his mouth.

"But I did my old man one better, little bird. I didn't just desire a lady far more highborn than was acceptable--I fucking fell in _love_ with one, and I'd burn in all the seven bloody hells just to have a taste of her, her who I swore to protect--the _only_  one I ever swore an oath to." _If_ _there_ _were_ _any_ _gods_ , _they'd_ _surely_ _be_ _bloody_ _laughing at such a jape-_ - _a_ _burned_ _man_   _wanting to_ _bury_ _himself_ _in_ _hair_ _like_ _fire_.

He allows himself only a moment to see her eyes widen and her face blanch before he starts to stalk away, smug and angry all at once that he predicted correctly how she would react.

Then he hears a small voice behind him.

"But why would that be something you regret?"

And then in a moment she is in his arms, crushed to his chest, and he forgets almost every single reason why.

_Except this: I'm playing with fire, and bound to get burned._

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda jumped into middle of their conversation when writing this--prior to the opening lines (if this didn't come across well), Sandor is teasing Sansa mercilessly about a silly promise she broke (a promise I'm not sure I ever came up with the idea for or one I just forget now). Their silly banter takes a serious turn when she rounds on him and somehow blackmails him into telling about a promise *he* broke (I suppose in my head both their promises had to be about following certain rules and/or to their fathers)...hence the rest of the one-shot.


End file.
